Forum:OMFG RIPOFF
Ok. Like many of you, I read Eragon and it's sequal. and hell I even saw the craptacular movie. The books (in my opinion) were mediocre at best and the movie felt like the Director basically took any hope for the book and BUTCHERED IT!!!!!! Now, here's where I take my point of view differently from yours. I, at first, disagreed with critics on Eragon, and how it isn't a ripoff or a Mary Sue; but then I reviewed the facts more and more. I finally, one day, watch the whole original Star Wars trilogy and what do I get reminded of? OMFG Eragon is a ripoff. The whole thing, the evil empire, the dictator who is only seen at the end, the mysterious dad who turns out to be evil, the old geezer who turns out to be a great hero and dies near the beginning, the "jedi training" and the wise but crippled mentor, it's all there! Then I realize something, Eragon may have captured the skin of Star Wars but it didn't capture the essence! Eragon is a flawed character who is more of a alternate Ego for Paolini (he took Dragon and added the next letter in the alphabet = Eragon) There is no Darth Vader, no villain that you want to hate and fear. Durza was a prime candidate yet he killed him off. Eragon spend most of the book talking about how pretty everything is and explaining EVERY FUCKING DETAIL leaving nothing to fan speculation or imagination, almost bragging "look how big my vocab is! I'm must be using a fucking thesaurus!". In Star Wars, you know OF the force but you don't know ABOUT it, it's just some magic power. In Eragon, I learn every fucking fact about it, basically describing it so much that I can almost see the MP bar hanging over Eragon's head. Hell, he every finds an excuse to reveal Durza' backstory instead of letting us speculate almost like he's saying "This is my world and you either KNOW ALL OF IT OR NONE OF IT" In Star Wars, you never really know Han's backstory or Chewbacca's or Vaders(until the new trilogy) which always let's you speculate what could have happened. Finally, Luke has friends and allies, Stars Wars wasn't about him, it was about the rebellion against a empire, the journey of a young man and the hope one brings. But Eragon is just what it's title is, a story about Eragon. His dragon is the only real ally. I could name all of Eragon's friends on one hand. While Eldest tries a new direction w/ Roran it was still only Eragon. I actually liked Roran a billion times more beacuse he had depth and action while Eragon was learning Dwarf religion and elf dance. Roran wasn't just some warrior bent on cleaning his sword with the blood of his enemies. He was a simple man who wanted what's best for his love. He counted every kill he made and always thought "am I truly doing what's right?" and turned into a momentous general. And Murtagh. He went from simply being Eragon's bitch to a worthy foe. I loved it when at the end of Eldest, he kicks Eragon's ass, bitch slaps him and calls him a pussy for turning into an elf. He actually could be a Darth Vader. And Ayra..... typical.... he has to have a hot elf chick in leather..... probably masturbates to that..... and of course she has to play hard to get..... and finally Eragorn... Saphira should definatly ditch this loser.... as a character he's so flawless, that he is flawed. He has no bad traits.... oh he's headstong they say but so? everyone is. He is Paloni alter ego in a sense. Paloni basically wrote a book about how he wished he could ride dragons, fuck elf chicks and win battles, and people LOVED it. Eragon believes bs that person should live yet he slays others in battles? Guess what, he's actually classified with a mental psychotic disorder! Yeah, just like Charles Manson and BTK Killer. He also falls in love w/ the first chick he rescues like a horny lil pup who found his first leg. I don't know maybe there's another one out there? There always a better fish! Also nice work on the Eragon pages in the real Wikipedia. I've noticed that all the "critisism" parts were deleated so as not to defile Eragon's image. Hell ,if I didn't know any better, I'd say Paolini himself started this wikia and is probably head admin around here. Peace. I'm going to read Dante. --Maverick King 05:13, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Ugh, how barbaric! Turukano 13:20, 31 July 2007 (UTC) How so? Well, your atrocious spelling and your vulgar language. Turukano 16:30, 6 August 2007 (UTC) I agree... TURUKANO! This is a horrible post! Maverick, I am fine with you posting your opinion on the book, but there are children on this site too! Heck, I'm 'technically' one of them! Please get rid of the vulgar language!PhantomPrincess 20:33, 6 August 2007 (UTC) lol. How old do you think I am? Actually, I though this was a wiki not some grade school essay exam so spelling doesn't matter, and you people should be mature enough to handle such language. But, I guess if you won’t take it seriously, I could revise it for your displeasure. And if you really want to criticize my spelling, you should perhaps watch yours as well... How so very amusing :). Your insistence on maturity brings to attention your lack of knowledge of what maturity is. There exists something which is called civility ... something you seem to not have found in all of your great readings. Additionally, there are children on this site who should not be subjected to such language. I found your comment that you are trying not to impress anyone on this site very hypocritical. Why else would you so conveniently inform us that you read Dante (when it has nothing to do with anything), and that you read HS books when you were the age of five. Sadly, it has failed to impress me as your vulgarity completely overrides any such previous achievements. P.S. My spelling is perfectly sound. I am not saying that you or I cannot misspell a word once and a while, but you seem almost incapable of getting through a sentence without a misspelled word. :) P.S.S. I had an idea. If you are on this site for another reason other than to cause havoc, you can do something productive. I am working on an Anti-Eragonism page, and your help would certainly be appreciated. Turukano 16:30, 7 August 2007 (UTC) I understand your opinion, and I know I am not the best speller. I, myself, have no problem with your posting, but I'm just thinking that this IS a site that little ones can get on. I like the Eragon book, and to SOME extent, the movie. I just think that on a public site where anyone can get to it, the vulgar language should be kept to a minimum. :) 72.189.97.80 20:56, 8 August 2007 (UTC) lol. Actually, I wrote this at 1 a.m. in the morning with a buzz and after sleeping for only 5hrs a day for a week I was soon to crack anyway. I felt like writing something and just not caring and finally getting an opinion off my chest since the other Eragon readers i know have just as much ferocity as you readers when i tell them my views.(only a bit more blind) I was not correcting your spelling but the other posters and don't worry, I'm not that crazy and it's already corrected. As for Dante, i simply put that as "screw this, I'm going to read something better" not as a "look at what i can do" The HS books; i am not telling simply to brag, that was literaly my punishment as a child; if my father was mad at me, he'd make me read Dickens, and what seemed like a curse back then has really helped me now. I figure it as more of a reference check so that people don't get the mistake of thinking "how would he know what good lit is anyway?" and then again, it is my page so you'd only know if you did the extra reasearch and I didn't really think any one would care. Finally, the only time I curse other than when I'm pissed is usually, just when I'm messing around with some friends so don't make opinions that I'm some foul mouth rube who says they can read. (or is rube inappropriate too?) As for the anti-Eragon, I guess i could work on it but I have other priorities that come first so i may not be a enthusiastic as you may expect. As for the language, noticed that i haven't swore since that inital post..... To be perfectly honest, I suggested that you edit the page so you would do something other than offend people. I have no status on this website, but I would highly recommend doing something productive or not coming on. Anyways, thank you for calming down; I can truly respect you for that. By the way, I have never read Eragon or Eldest nor have I seen the movie. I gather information about the book to help me in my Anti-Eragon crusade. So I did not respond the way I did because you attacked Eragon. I wholeheartedly agree with your opinion. It was the way you presented it, as I hope I have made very clear. Lastly, thank you for not swearing :). Turukano 15:21, 9 August 2007 (UTC) P.S. I am confused that you said you do not want to waste your time proofreading and changing your mistakes, but you felt it necessary to correct Phantom Princess' one spelling mistake. ah, Her error just jumped out at me like a deer. I am puzzled with you being Anti-Eragon, yet never having read the books. I am a firm believer that one should always endure both sides to a conflict as it is very hard to criticize something unless you have first hand experience. (Although, your are using this site as information, bravo!) While you are getting your info from this site, i do hope you realize this wikia is a merely a second hand source and the best way to truely know your "enemy" is to study them (sun tzu lol) Almost like trying to hunt deer using only a pistol instead of a rifle. You may wound it, but unless you have trained and worked hard, you will not kill it and it would just be much easier to purchase a rifle to do the work. While, you may tear your hair out and grit your teeth at having to read Paolini's books, I'm sure you will agree that you will have a much better basis to make a crusade against Eragon and his fanboys . I've also noticed your favorite book is the Simerilion! (sprry for the mispelling)I'm impressed! I've know few people who have heard of that book let alone read it! Unfortunatly, I am not as enthusiastic for Tolkien's works as you may be yet I do possess the book and might give it a look since I've finished Hannibal and I can't get any other books for a while. Also i regret to tell you that i will be rather busy since school has just began and im trying to earn valedictorian this year. (I actually ranked quite low last year and i want to make up for it, so don't think I'm some know-it-all bragging) and between sports and acedemics, i have 2 other wikia I work on other than this. Although if there is any help you need, simple send something on my talk page and I might respond back when I visit one of the other wikias ps. I apologize for all the deer references. I do not hunt by the way. pss. ah. look at me! I'm already writing neater and beginning to proofread. School must be getting to me already!!! --Maverick King 02:37, 17 August 2007 (UTC) I'm just curious, *and since this issue or what ever it was is resolved*, what is your oppinion of the Harry Potter series and what do you think about those movies? PhantomPrincess I have to agree with what everyone has said -- you're free to give your opinion, but please do it civilly, with correct spelling, grammar, and language. No matter what you think of the books, there is no reason to be quite so rude. I would have considered your arguments (some of which can be proven false, others of which have been made about a billion times before and can even be found on this wiki), had they been presented in a reasonable manner. I hate to sound like a snob, and reading this over, I realise that I do, but could you please try to keep this forum polite or something? Werekitten 18:49, 19 August 2007 (UTC) I liked it when I was younger, but now, I'm not as entusiastic as i once was. I've read them all but the last one, which i have on reserve as like 596th or something. I have all the books from 1-5 but I only have the 1st movie (somewhere in my garage) and I have only seen the 1st 3 movies. After the trash that was 3, I didn't think the movies would get any better. Also, I think J.K. Rowling is a pretty decent writer (She is the 13th richest woman in UK and much better than Paolini by the way) so don't think that i hate every children's writer. ;) As for werekitten's comment, your a little late to the party. But yes, i have kept myself civil since that first post and no, you don't sound like a snob; I have heard worse from people trying to sound nice. --Maverick King 00:04, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Haha! You should see the fourth one! It's the best out of them all! The fifth one had the best graphics but the story was more off than the others had been. The last book has also been the best (in my opinion) I just hope they don't mess it up! I saw Dan on the today show today and...DANG! He doesn't look like the cute little Harry Potter any more! Well, I hope you get your copy soon! Like David Tennat says in his British SI/FI show, Dr. Who, "wait till' you read the 7th one... OH! I CRIED!!!" XD PhantomPrincess 21:10, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :I think this series of books suck. The're a basic rip off of various series, mostly Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. A simple opinion 11:37, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Yes, but if you think about it, all of the new books are going to do that now... I mean all of the 'original' ideas have already been used. Heck! You can't even come up with an outfit for a character without it being just like some other author’s. PhantomPrincess 20:52, 1 September 2007 (UTC) I have to strongly disagree with that. I think we all realize that general things will pop up again and again: certain types of clothing, certain races, etc. Speaking for myself, if that was all the series copied, I would have little or no problem with it. But there are other things that I feel are directly copied from other works. And obviously others feel the same way that I do. Not every idea has been taken up. That is an odd thing to say. Anyways, I am not here to get into an argument, but I thought I would just clarify some antis' position. Turukano 21:12, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Are we talking about HP ripping of Star wars and Lord of the Rings or are we still on Eragon? I agree with Turukano. There are still many plotlines, characters, races and ideas to be created. Although no one has used hobbits other than Tolkein because his.... lawyer or whatever, have rights and will sue. (D&D anyone?) Yeah, I get what you are saying... I guess what I was trying to say is that sure, every story will have its own life and its own path and it will be unique but somewhere it will be KINDA like someone elses work. Like if someone made a story about flying space monkeys, the first thing that comes to mind in the wizard of Oz. Flying monkeys has already been done, but the flying Space monkeys is kinda different. Anyways, I'm completely confused about which one we were talking about...so I'm over here! Eh... true... but many why do so many people try to copy off of the same stuff? When will someone attempt to imitate Ayn Rand or H.P. Lovecraft? That may be interesting... (Of topic) whoah!! We had to write "vocabulary sentences" in my LA class (I am in a seriously easy LA class because my school has this wierd thing set up") and I completly backhanded Paolini and used 3 vocab words and one from last week! Yipee for me! Then someone felt offended and I had to explain how I was right and he was wrong but I got him to join the darkside....... OMG! That's pretty funny! XD So...you seem to know a lot about older books/stuff so what's your oppinion/do you know about Dr. Who? (I'm trying to find a new subject if you can tell! XD) PhantomPrincess 22:10, 26 September 2007 (UTC) WOAH! Finished HP #7! it was amazing. but i didn't see what made you cried. Mainly cuz i expected Harry to *Spoiler* and them to have babies.... No, i know OF Doctor Who but i have not seen it. My turn... Ever read Atlas Shrugged? --Maverick King 22:56, 27 September 2007 (UTC) lol, I cried because I felt a connection between Snape and myself. I knew he was good but, oh, the irony of he death was outstanding! I also liked the '19 years later' part :D No, I haven't read Atlas Shrugged, but I have heard of it. My Best Friend has told me ALL about it, so I just haven't read it yet because it feels like I already have! I defintally want to though, just to get my own oppinion. Wow! I just looked at my grade in English, and I'm so happy! The teacher liked my essay on Harry 7 that I now have a grade of 108.63%!!!! I hope I can keep that up for the Semester Exam! Now if only I could be as good at math as I am at English XD Yana or better known as PhantomPrincess lol. Snape was pretty badass. at least Draco was redeemed in some way cuz i kinda liked him. Atlas shrugged is pretty good. Im only 1/3 the way through. Now im too busy and i only read it before i play football. OH I HATE MATH! i slack off in those classes (LA, Math, Physics, Spanish) cuz they're too much busywork and it's too boring. History is so much cooler. I learn better from reading and taking notes so History is easy as hell for me. (I think i have a 105 and a 96 in the European History which is extra) I guess the same would go for LA but my Freshman teacher tried to play it safe w/ me and sent me down an honors instead of gifted path. And honor is way too easy; too many worksheets and too easy tests. I read half a story, finished the test in 10 min and got a A. wtf--Maverick King 19:27, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Haha! I know what you're talking about! I hate the worksheets, but I guess there's a reason behind them. I just need to get a few things resubmitted *I rush through them because I went on vacation for about 2 weeks* let's just say my teacher likes to 'push' me. She thinks that I can do a lot more and has basically put me in the gifted path even though I'm an honors student. I hate that! But what can you do? Well, I got to go because my life has become horribly hetic... look! I'm typing so fast I can't even spell! I need anouther vacation! LOL! Yana It isn't all that much of a ripoff. It's just that Star Wars and the Inheritance Cycle follow The Hero's Journey / Monomyth very closely to each other. As for this site, I wouldn't rely on it at all because 1) it's a wiki and 2) I trust wikis, but this one doesn't source anything... All the original ideas being used? No, not at all. Let's see... Magic-based internet, a YA fantasy actually having an mc being a villian, mechas in Western fiction, and on and on. Harry Potter 7 frustrated me in that Snape's death really was just skimpy, like Rowling had written the whole thing (and the fangirl epilogue) and then said "oh crap, I forgot that he had to die...". Also, Harry Potter shouldn't have come back to life like he did... Gracious, I don't have the patience to read this whole thing and stopped at the line about being buzzed after having five hours of sleep at one in the morning. I'll say that you have low resilience as you apparently fell asleep at eight o'clock, and I've been able to function perfectly well with no sleep. I recently got a perfect six on my state's standardised writing test (I'm an Anglophile, so disregard any comment you're about to make about "standardised"). This wasn't to brag, you were just annoying me. Don't bother responding; the chances of me being back until Brisingr comes out are very slim. Therequiembellishere 01:26, 13 February 2008 (UTC) HAHA. The only reason I really returned to this site is to see if a friend I knew posted anything. It's not like I went to sleep at eight and woke up at one, who the hell does that? But, FYI, I'd like to see you try to sleep for 5 hours and the rest of your day being filled with grueling football workouts in the blistering Alabama heat. After a while, one really begins to lose it. Not bragging about how I can handle it(pretty much anyone can as long as they're properly hydrated) but that it wasn't just a lack of sleep that made me crack. And if I annoy you, asshole, then you don't have to post anything. No one cares (just like that "perfect six" you don't wanna "brag" about) and I'll see you in October. --Maverick King 02:13, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I couldn't help myself, I'll respond. I live and workout in Florida, thanks; we're a bit hotter than you. And if I annoy you, than why post that I shouldn't post that you annoy me. That's just oxymoronic. There really wasn't a need to be rude, but if you want to get down to that level, you moronic, sycophantic, insecure little fuck then it'll happen. And if you hate the series, then why read it? Do you enjoy to make yourself angry? Do you read it because people dislike you and you want something to dislike in return? The book comes out in September, dumbarse, so if you don't even have a head for dates, you probably shouldn't play football, you'll hurt head and retard you mind even more. And friend you know? You can't just ask them upfront like a normal person? Do you really have that little to do in your life even with football? I hope I don't see you, I'd rather just speak through here, thanks. I tend to hit invalids I see. Therequiembellishere 19:16, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :: Because nobody cares. You're basically just being a putz by saying that I annoy you and considering I do, you don't have to comment back if it does. In the end, you've only proven what gives Eragon such a strong anti-fanbase, that all (or a great deal) of Eragon fans are pompous pricks. (proof? http://www.anti-shurtugal.com/epistle3.htm) I really saw no reason for you to brag. It's the internet, I'm never gonna see you and I don't really care. Ugh, you really don't have to swear, I've toned down my insults and cursing and so should you. I really couldn't care less when the book comes out; it doesn't matter because you still replied. As for the whole friend thing, once again this is the internet; people tend to have friends in different areas of the country or even world. Using ad hominem just shows how much more "invalid" you are than me, being as you can do nothing but insult me. What does caring about when a book come out matter when it comes to football and how will it "retard you mind"? Really doesn't make alot of sense does it? (How did you get that "perfect" six again?) I think I have already addressed the question about why I read the series. --Maverick King 22:21, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, because one spelling fault is really up to what you've done. And you should re-read your response before you say, "I've toned down my insults and cursing". Sure, they're less insulting than before, still doesn't excuse them. And yes, I used "ad hominem" as you so eloquently put and I stated from the beginning that I didn't really care for the brunt of the conversation. I'm sure that the main reason the people don't like the Inheritance Cycle are for the reasons stated in the Anti-Eragonism page, not for who reads the series. If that's someone's reason, they should re-think their life; they're obviously close-minded themselves. In the end, however, I'd like to end this whole game. I've lost interest and don't want this overshadowing what I've done on the site and what you and I both plan to do for it. Therequiembellishere 05:21, 19 February 2008 (UTC) I think someone was hoping this would be more like LotR... I could go through this a pick apart everything that's wrong with this post but I really really can't be bothered because that's basically the whole post... "Eragon is a flawless character" are you ******* kidding me, have you even read it?! ~-~ Diabl2master ~-~ 17:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) i am going to keep this short i belive you also have a mental disease called ADD attention disorder at the last thing you say is and i quote "peace. im going to read dante" excuse my language but what the hell does that have to do with anything and to say C.P. ripped eragon off from star wars is atrocious i would also like to say to everyone who reads this done give maverick king the attention he wants he just has no life and likes to rip into any wiki he sees i dont think e even owns one he peobly made that account just to make this one article and see what people would say mabey we should talk about something good like the Ra'zac genocide or something....Anthony Ellis 20:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) This entire article is stupid. It's a shame Maverick King didn't start out this article with the same intelligence that he ended it. The response from everyone would have been different and the hostility in this article would be signifacantly less. Ivorysailor 23:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : thank you Ivorysailor im done with this damned article if it was up to me i would delete it but i am not weas-el so i cant ill ask him to though....Anthony Ellis 20:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : i must honestly say there is something wrong with you. and watch the language. i love the inheritance series. you are entitled to an opinion. you are not entitled to force that opinion. you are not entitled to place the negative opinion on a fan site. you are entitled to have an opinion, but yours is just stupid. have fun with your cursing and jealousy, crazy old man on the street. I actually agree, it may be extreme, but most of your points are correct. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the series up until the last book. However all the points to star wars is correct and if not star wars than it is lord of the rings. Ripped off the idea of creating his own language, and among other things the 'urgal' race can be easily compared to the race in lord of the rings. I was highly dissapointed at the lack of effort to finish the series with the same awe that he did with the first two. During Brisingr is when you could tell he began to drift. The conclusion to the series was abrubt, described partially in irrelevance and lacked depth. Paolini has a long ways to go, but he still is a great writer and has potential. I believe he was just plain burnt out on this series.